Indiana Jones and the Sword of Excalibur
by indianajoneslover
Summary: An old friend recruits Indy for another adventure, but will his family join him?Will they discover the legendary sword? ps written in script form meant to be.PLASE LEAVE COMMENTS
1. Chapter 1

**Indiana Jones and The Sword of Excalibur**

**Written by Brianna S and**

**Rose**

This is only the intro and it has tweaks in it. We're planning on writing like a whole movie script, and yes some parts are really lame which we will probably fix. If you like please do reply.

**We can see the date June 24, 1962 appear on the screen with**

**the sun dimming between the trees and**

**As we move closer we can see Barnett college in the background**

**We peer into the window and recognize a familiar face it's Indiana Jones.**

**We see him walk up to the chalkboard board and write a word.**

Indiana Jones

Can anyone tell me what a myth?

_The boys just stare at him clueless. However the girls stare at him with fascination._

Indiana Jones 

Does anyone have an answer, no, a myth is . . .

_As Indy finishes speaking the bell rings signifying the end of class. _

_Indy then takes a glance at the clock and realizes that today is his son's graduation party. _

Indy

Oh S.O.B. I'm going to be killed. I got to get to that kids party.

_Indy then runs out the door and down the hallway._

Indy

Excuse me, excuse me

_Indy Pushes his way through the crowd of people. In the distance he hears a faint but distinct voice_.

Dean Charles Stantford 

Professor Jones, professor JONES

Indy 

Not now Charles I have my son's graduation party to go to. I'll talk to you later.

Dean

(laughs)Jones, he never changes

_Indy rushes out the door and hops on what seems to be a black Harley motorcycle. _

Indy

I'll never understand why kids likes these things so much

_Indy rides on down the road into his backyard, but for some reason can't stop the motorcycle. As he drives the title along with the music appears._

Indy

Why in the hell isn't the break working?

_He then realizes that his foot was on the wrong petal. But by the time he figures out the problem he crashes into the tent in his backyard. All the people just stare at him, all accept two. _

Marion

Indiana Jones are you all right?

Indy

Yes honey I'm fine

_Indy then starts to get up slowly_

Marion

Good, Indiana Jones what in the hell were you thinking you could have been killed.

Indy 

Look, I'm sorry I rushed here because I forgot about Henry's party.

Marion 

How could you forget about your own son's graduation party?

Indy 

Don't get all moody at me I was busy. At least I made it here in time.

_Everyone just stares at Marion and Indy, until a young man walks over. _

Mutt

Hey ,would you two just cool it.

Marion

Sorry Henry but your father almost hurt himself.

_Indy walks slowly over to Mutt_.

Indy

Congrats kid, I never thought this day would come.

Mutt 

Yeah and you also never thought you would marry mom.

_Indy and Marion look at each other and grin. _

Mutt

Alright can we just get back to the party before anymore embarrassing stuff happens.

Indy 

Hey kid, come over here I got you something

Mutt

Are you kidding me gramps, you got me a brand new black Harley motorcycle.

Marion

Oh Indy, did you really have to get him this. What if he gets hurt or something.

Indy 

Calm down he'll be fine he's not a little boy anymore.

_Mutt walks over and sits on the motorcycle. He then takes out his comb and swishes it through his hair_.

Marion

Alright you guys come on let's not ignore your guests.

Indy 

I'm coming sweetheart, come on kid you can ride that later.

_Indy, Marion, and Mutt walk back over to the party and talk to all their guests, until Indy gets a call. Marion answers the phone. _

Marion

Hello

Dean

Yes this his Charles Stantford the dean at Barnett college is Indy there?

Marion

Yes he is, hold on one moment please.

Indy 

Hello who is this?

Dean

Ah, Dr. Jones it's Charles

**Indy**

Oh hello Charles what is it?

Dean

I wanted to talk to you about an artifact that was found today in England. Have you ever heard of the sword Excalibur?


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, please comment

Have I heard of it?" Indiana scoffed. "Of course I've heard of it. So I also know that it is just a legend!" That last word caught in his throat. Indiana knew his friend wouldn't call him about something as trivial as a mere legend. "Why?" he finally asked.

"It was found, and lost, a few weeks ago in England," Charles answered. "In Thames River, or somewhere near there. Some rookie found it, and that tenderfoot lost it. Jackass," he mumbled over the phone.

"Look, what's all this got to do with me?" Indiana demanded.

"You know as well as I do, Jones," laughed Charles. "You'll leave in the morning."

"Alright. I'll do it," he agreed.

"Oh, and Jones? One more thing?" Charles timidly mentioned.

"Ya?"

"Skip the argument. Take Marion with you. She'll be a lot more help then you think." Although he couldn't see it, Indiana knew that Charles must've winked before he hung up the phone.

****************

"You're NOT going!" Indiana boomed as he paced back and forth across the floor.

"Excuse me?" Marion shot back. "Since when do you order me around?" Marion got up in Indiana's face.

"Marion, please. It's too dangerous." Indiana's voice became soft and understanding. "I thought I lost you once. I can't bear to lose you again."

Marion listened, and her eyes widened. "I'm going," she firmly stated. Indiana knew enough not to argue with Marion when she took that tone of voice.

"Okay," he agreed, although it really didn't matter. Indiana took Marion in his arms and they kissed. Neither one of them noticed Mutt watching from the door.

"Hmm…" he mumbled. "Guess I'm going, too!" he quietly, slyly, remarked to himself.

Mutt slipped away from his first class seat and headed toward the bathroom.

On the other part of the plane, Indiana Jones leaned over and whispered to Marion. "I'm gonna go make a quick stop," he joked, and winked. Easing himself out of his seat, Indiana got up and headed towards the bathroom. It was only a matter of luck that Indiana got to the bathroom first. He shut the door behind him.

Mutt was there a second later. One glance at the OCCUPIED sign on the door and Mutt gave a petulant sigh. "Hey! Hurry up in there!" he called, and rudely began repeatedly banging on the outside of the door.

"Mo!" Indiana groaned, hoping to deny the inevitable. "No, it can't be!" In a fit of rage, Indiana thrust open the door. As soon as he saw Mutt, the father grabbed his son by the collar and pulled Mutt into the confined space.

Blinking furiously, Mutt began to comprehend what he saw before him. He took in deep, steady breaths, or at least tried to. "Dad?" He just couldn't believe it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" boomed Indiana, pinning Mutt to the wall with a firm grip still on his collar.

"Dad…uhh… surprise!" Mutt sheepishly grinned. Indiana wasn't amused.. "Now, first off, old man, calm down…"

Just then, through the door, Marion yelled, "Everything OK in there, hon?"

Instinctively, Mutt opened his mouth to answer her, and Indiana slapped his hand around it. "Me, smart-ass. She's talking to me," he whispered. "Fine, hon!" he called to Marion cheerfully.

After hearing Marion's descending footsteps, Indiana turned back to Mutt.

"Now," he started. "As I was saying, what the hell are you doing here?!"

""Look, Dad. It was like this…


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the 2 chapter finally…sorry for the long wait hope u like, leave reviews please. **

**Mutt **

I heard u talk about some type of artifact on the phone. I wanted to come on the adventure with you and mom.

_Indy sets Mutt down and steps back ,then he starts to ponder. _

**Mutt **

Dad what are you doing?

**Indy **

Well what do u think, I'm panicking your mom is here and if she finds out you're here she'll kill me.

**Mutt**

Well then what do you think we should do?

**Indy **

Hmm.. I want you to go back to your seat and as soon as we land I'm getting you a ticket and sending you home.

**Mutt **

But dad…

_All of a sudden Indy shouted "Shhh…,your mom is standing right near the door. _

**Marion **

Are you sure everything is all right Indy?

**Indy **

(Holding Mutt's mouth closed with his hand) Yes dear, everything is fine ill be right out.

**Marion **

Alright then, just hurry up there is other people that will need to use the bathroom.

_All of a sudden Mutt's knife fell out of his pocket and made a small but loud enough sound to hear. _

**Marion**

Indiana Jones, what was that?

**Indy **

Um.. It was nothing dear.

**Marion**

Alright that's it I'm coming in there.

**Indy **

NO DON'T

_Marion opened the door and saw Mutt and Indy standing there. _

**Marion **

(Shouting) What the hell are u doing here Henry Jones Jr.

**Indy**

(Slowly walking towards Marion cautiously) Alright now Marion calm down.

**Marion **

Don't tell me to calm down buster. Did you bring him here?

_Mutt then buts in right before Indy says something. _

**Mutt **

No, mom I snuck on the plane. Dad had nothing to do with this. In fact he said he was going to get me a ticket on a flight back home when we land.

_Marion gasps, surprised but what she is hearing. _

**Marion **

Well then Mutt I believe we should do what your father says.

_Indy surprised as well by what Marion says, smiles with a grin. _

**Indy **

Well then lets go take our seats until we land.

_Mutt walks back to his seat aggravated with his parents, as does Indy and Marion except they smile knowing who their son takes after. Twelve hours pass… then. _

**Indy **

Well were here, Mutt lets go get your ticket.

**Mutt **

(Frowning) coming dad..

_Indy then checks the arrival and departure chart. Slowly gazing at each one, he stops then thinks to himself. "Wait a second, I cant send Mutt back I need him, he's my son, and this is a great opportunity for father-son bonding and an adventure for our family." _

**Indy **

Marion, Mutt is coming with us. I can't send him home.

**Mutt **

(Shocked)What, dad your not going to send me home?

**Marion **

What, Indy your not going to send him home?

**Indy **

No, think about it, it wont be another Jones adventure without all the Jones, including the kid. Marion it will be fun opportunity for the kid to bond with me and see what he's made of.

**Marion**

I don't know, I don't want my only son to get hurt or worse.

**Mutt **

Please mom, I'll be careful I promise. Like dad said let's see what I'm made of.

_Marion paces back and forth, nervous and scared. _

**Marion**

Well I guess, (Shouting) but you better go to bed early, brush your teeth and no disobeying me or your father.

**Indy **

Don't worry Marion he will be fine if he's anything like his old man.

**Marion **

Yeah that is what I'm worried about.

_Mutt and Indy both laugh. _

**Mutt **

Don't worry mom I'll be fine.

**This is the other part my friend wrote, the format is different so sorry about that.**

"Well, that's it," Indy summoned up as he grabbed one sole suitcase from the rack. Marion followed suit, as did Mutt. "Everyone got everything?""Uhh… you go ahead, Dad," Mutt told him. "I still have some cargo to get. I'll meet you at the hotel in a few." " Make it quick." was all Indy told him. "Mr. Jones! Mr. Jones!" a young bag boy yelled across the room. Inwardly, Mutt sighed. "Yes?!" he yelled back. His heart sank when he saw the bag boy was dragging his motorcycle along with him. "Here's your bike, Mr. Jones." "Thanks." Mutt grimly muttered as he dug into his pocket for some change to give the bag boy. "You brought that metal death trap with you!?" Marion raved. "What is the matter with you?!" "Dad was the one who gave it to me," Mutt defended. "I didn't tell you to hop on a plane to England and bring it with you!" Indy added to the conversation. "Well, it's here now," Mutt sasses back. He quickly turned his heel and yelled, " I'm going to get the receipt for this!" back to Marion and Indy. "Your son…" Marion mumbled in an annoyed voice.

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
